1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical ground contacting device to be used to establish a permanent yet serviceable electrical grounding connection for one or two grounding contactors to existing electrical service meter box cable connectors or conduit connectors, or thick-walled or rigid piping and conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of devices to provide the ability to make a ground connection to existing electrical conduit, cables, ground rods or water and gas piping.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,119 O'Neil shows a clamp device surrounding a live insulated electrical wire. Elements of the clamp are tightened to such an extent that a pointed protrusion breaks through the cable insulation and makes contact with the conductive interior thereof. This conductive point is coupled to connecting wires in the clamping arrangement which serve to connect the contact in the wire to the desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,675,163 to Colburn discloses a grounding clamp arrangement where the ground clamp is attached to a pipe or other object and is designed to maintain proper contact despite rust, dirt or other matter which may accumulate on the pipe. The clamp has an attaching screw which directly contacts the pipe. The screw is pointed and hardened so that it will cut through the rust or scale on the pipe and bite into the metal of the pipe and thus provides for direct electrical connection to the pipe via the screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,028 to Terry shows a clamping arrangement for securing an electrical conduit to a ground pipe. The device clamps the conduit and the pipe to each other via a conductive spacer which, by virtue of the clamps, is held in electrical contact between the two elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,351 to Weber shows a ground clamp for a water pipe. The pipe is clamped to the U-bolt. The bolt clamps the curved plate which is provided with a set of teeth. The teeth are designed to provide a more positive form of gripping surface for engaging cylindrical peripheries of pipes of different diameters.
Other patents which represent other devices for maintaining good ground connection are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,096; 2,865,013; 3,094,366; 3,046,511 and 3,129,994.